soregaseiyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Narration (Episode)
This article uses material from the "Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 8" article on the Hayate no Gotoku wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. |image = Sore ga Seiyuu! EP8.png|previous = Dubbing (Episode)|number = 8|kanji = ナレーション|romaji = Narēshon|airdate = August 25, 2015|op = Sore ga Seiyuu!|ed = Anata no O Mimi ni Plug In!}} Sore ga Seiyuu! Episode 8, title name as aired on August 25th 2015. Synopsis Today is a release day event for Earphones Debut CD. The event helds at one of the cd shop that sell this Debut CD. Futaba, Ichigo, and Rin arrive at the location and prepare themselves for the event. They find out that there are a lot of tickets left over, means not many people will participate in the event. Finish preparing, Futaba would likes to scout the event seats, just to find out that the staffs need to arrange the seat or the staffs themselves need to fill the space. Although they feel down because the number of the people who participate, they give each other courage to do their best for the people who come. At the time of the event, Kaibara-san becomes the host of the event and call out each member of the unit for their introduction. Both Rin and Ichigo already have some of the fanbase, so most of the audience call their names. Kaibara-san asks the unit about how they feel about this debut CD. He also asks her to do the cover pose, which make Rin embarrassed herself after she find out that Sayo also participate in this event. Ichigo also shows off by act a lot of pose. Kaibara-san then asks Futaba for her feeling, which she's nervous and make it like a joke by asking the audience to remember her glasses. Although it looks like a failure, one of the audience shout to cheer Futaba up. Kaibara-san then asks the unit to perform mini concert with their debut song. After the concert end, shake hand section start, most of the fans focus on holding hand with Ichigo and Rin, which makes Futaba feels down. But, one of Futaba's fan cheers her up with Korori's doll. He comes espacially to meet Futaba, since he's a fan of her from the first works that has a role name. He knows about how Futaba like Korori from the unit's interview. He tells her that this event is worth for him to comes all the way from Kaga, Ishikawa. This makes Futab very happy, although they can't talk much because of the line. The later day, Futaba gets a call from her office about the narration work for variety show. She asks her office about her script and video for preparation, which it won't be avaliable until the day of the record. This make Futaba worries since she can't practice anything at all. At the recording room, Futaba has to work with Yūji Machi, a famous voice actor who is popular in doing narration for many TV shows. Atsumari also comes to observe Futaba working. Because Yūji is familiar with this work, he can finish his narration with one try and without reading the script for pause and breathing phase while Futaba need to redone it. After taking the advice from director, Futaba reads the script again for practicing. Yūji comes to talk with her. He tells Futaba that everyone always doing bad from the start. It's hard to works with the scripts and video that we first saw, sometime you need to ad-lib or narrtion word by word form director. But everyone needs to geting used to it because it's a work. Everyone need to try hard and do their best. He also tells Futaba a story about the newbie who narrate the gorilla into giraffe, but get interrupt by his work. His advice gives the Futaba the confidence and make her do her second dry run a lot better than the first try. In the end, Yūjit tells Futaba that he will tell her the ending of the newbie who narrate the gorilla into giraffe in the next time they meet, which make Futaba happy. On the way home, Futaba discuss about what she learned with Atsumari. Atsumari tells her that although she will got more on-screen work from now on, she stills willing to give Futaba the back stage works like this to her more. Trivia *In the beginning of this episode, several stores in the area have signs that read: "Nasoinc", "Mrs Donut", "Taiyo Game Station" are shown. These are parodies of the respective companies: Panasonic, Mister Donut, Taito Station. **Additionally, the retailer store anImate is seen among the several businesses. *After having been called to do a narration job, Futaba goes to a the TV station called "Gonzo TV". This is a reference to the animation studio Gonzo. *Yūji Machi guest stars as himself in this episode. He is best known for voicing Ultraman Tiga from original Ultraman Tiga series, Kenji Tsukino from original Sailor Moon series, and Appule & Daiz from original Dragon Ball Z series. *During their recordings, Futaba and Yūji are shown to be wearing earphones that read "Gozy". This is a parody of the Goji brand of electronics. * During the ending credits, Futaba, Ichigo and Rin briefly sing along to the opening theme song "You Get To Burning" from the series Martian Successor Nadesico.